1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air guiding plates attached to an enclosure of an electronic device for smoothing airflow into and out of the enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of electronics technology, many computer components operate at higher and higher frequencies while becoming smaller and smaller. More heat generated by higher frequency components requires more cooling. In addition, higher frequency components generate more electromagnetic interference (EMI). If the EMI is not properly shielded, it can disrupt operation of other electronic equipment. EMI radiation typically escapes through air ventilation holes of an enclosure of the computer used for cooling purposes. Thus electronic equipment manufacturers often face a trade-off between cooling and shielding of EMI in design. A density of vents of the enclosure is limited due to at least the above-mentioned factors. Thus, air passing through the vents of the enclosure becomes turbulent being blocked by space between vents, leading to poor heat dissipation performance.
Consequently, what is required is air guiding plates for efficiently cooling an electronic device.